


Touch Me

by Wickedhorserider2012



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Exploration, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Friends to Lovers, Kink Exploration, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Pairings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedhorserider2012/pseuds/Wickedhorserider2012
Summary: Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung have been friends for as long as they can remember, but one night that begins to change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is mostly just going to be porn....sorry not sorry...it'll have some plot though! This idea just randomly popped into my head and I needed to get it off my chest! Hope you enjoy!

_11:29 pm, Friday Night, May 16th_

 

 

Jungkook yawned and stretched his arms over his head, dropping the play station controller to his lap. Taehyung had his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth, concentrating on finishing his last lap of Mario Kart 8. 

 

“So…since I’ve beat you like a million times…maybe it’s time for bed?” Jungkook snickered and reached over to shove the older boy laying on his stomach on the carpet next to him. 

 

He finally finishes his lap and scoffs, “Fine, whatever” rolling his eyes. Both boys laugh. Jungkook stands up and walks towards the bathroom to brush his teeth. Meanwhile Taehyung slips out of his jeans and into sweatpants and jumps into the younger’s bed, burying himself in the soft covers. He sighs, it smells like Jungkook, his best friend since as long as he can remember. 

 

Taehyung relaxes into the mattress, remembering the countless sleepovers they had experienced here over the years, this night just like any other, only they were now teenagers with teenage problems. 

 

Jungkook came out of the bathroom and tugged at the comforter that Taehyung was now wrapped in, he squeaked and pulled harder trying to keep it all to himself. “Hey!” The younger laughed, “share!” 

 

Eventually, after some pushing and pulling and a few pokes to the stomach Jungkook managed to dislodge his best friend and wrap them both up in the covers, reaching over to turn off the lamp. They both stared at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling in silence, counting the constellations they had placed up there long ago. 

  
“How’s Sunmi?” Taehyung broke the silence to ask about the other’s girlfriend. 

 

“Ah…” he paused, “we broke up actually…yesterday…” Taehyung shot up, slapping his friend on the chest, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!” 

 

Jungkook shrugged, “It wasn’t a huge deal, I never really liked her that much anyways, she was nice and all but you know, no spark” he shrugged again. _Spark._ Taehyung thought, had he ever felt a spark with anyone?

 

“How about Jimin?” Jungkook inquired. Taehyung had known he was gay his entire life, it had never been a point of tension, Jungkook loved him for who he was, no matter what. That didn’t mean the older hadn’t had the occasional wet dream about the tall, handsome, Jungkook, but he kept those to himself. 

 

“Eh…you know, we were never really dating” he whispered, “everyone knows he’s fucking Yoongi now anyways.” 

 

Jungkook shifted to wrap his arms around his best friend, he knew he was more sensitive than he let on, not wanting to be a bother. “I’m sorry Tae” he spoke, “he wasn’t worth it anyways” 

 

“I know” 

 

There was a moment of silence again until Jungkook squeezed Taehyung one more time and released him, rolling onto his back and staring back up at the stars, “Did you guys ever…?” 

 

“Have sex?” Taehyung laughed, it was in these moments that Taehyung remembered that Jungkook was younger than him, not by much, but definitely less experienced. 

 

“Only a couple times” he admitted. Jungkook nodded, “Was it any good?”

 

Taehyung chuckled, “Why so curious?” Poking at his best friend, they both laughed, “I’m just wondering! Sunmi and I never got past second and half base so you know…”

 

“Second and a half?” Taehyung inquired, amused. 

 

“Well you know, we made out, I touched her boobs, fingered her once” he shrugged, “she never touched me though…” he trailed off. 

 

“Really?” The blonde elder asked, “not once? No handjobs? nothing?”Jungkook shook his head, his auburn hair falling into his chestnut eyes.

 

“I mean I can take care of myself, still sucked though” Jungkook smirked.

 

“No she didn’t” Taehyung giggled, Jungkook smacked him. 

 

Taehyung was suddenly slammed with the image of the younger pushing down his sweatpants, running his hands over his own thighs, touching himself. His throat grew tight. Jungkook was attractive, anyone with eyes could see that, he had even had quite the crush on him when they were younger but knowing those feelings would never be returned had buried them deep down, away. 

 

“You never answered my question” he started again, “about Jimin”

 

Taehyung took a deep breath, willing away the images of his best friend’s pleasured face. 

 

“Yeah” he breathed, “It was great…but it was just sex.” Jungkook nodded and nibbled on his lip, “are you….” He paused, “I mean were you…” he paused again and before he could start again Taehyung blushed, “You mean did I top or bottom?” The younger nodded. Taehyung smirked and turned to look at his best friend’s curious eyes, “I dabbled, but mostly bottomed” he winked. Jungkook rolled his eyes. 

 

The slight discomfort that hung in the air settled on Taehyun’s mind and slowly set fire. It began to burn deep in his stomach. He flashed back to the images of his his best friend pleasuring himself, he felt his sweatpants grow tight. 

 

“It’s been a while though…” he stopped, “since I got laid…or even orgasmed for that matter.”

 

“You mean…” Jaungkook asked, “You don’t masturbate?” He shifted on his side to watch his best friend as he answered. 

 

“Oh no, I do, believe me” the older laughed, “I just haven’t gotten much alone time recently is all.”

 

The dark haired younger boy nodded, “Well you know I don’t mind if…”

 

It took Taehyung a second to process what his friend was saying until it clicked, “Oh you mean…” he trailed off and thought for a moment before throwing the covers off and standing up to head towards the bathroom. 

 

“Wait” Jungkook called, glancing down for a moment at the tent in Taehyung’s sweatpants “I mean you can do it here if you want, I’ll just turn around, I mean we’re both guys right?” He chuckled. 

 

Taehyung’s face flushed, “Oh alright…if you mean it” Jungkook nodded. 

 

The older made his way back to the bed and settled down as Jungkook rolled over to face the wall on his other side. Sliding his hand down his stomach he thought about the fact that the other boy was right there, so close, it made him hotter. 

 

He held back a groan as he slid his hand over his erection, grabbing it loosely. He felt himself stiffen as he worked his fingers around the head and down to the base, fondling his balls and then back up again. It wouldn’t take him very long, not at this rate, with the other’s gentle even breathing and warm presence right next to him. He cleared his throat. 

 

“Everything okay?” Jungkook whispered, “Uh…yeah” Taehyung answered, breathier than he had wanted. The younger stiffened. He had always been into the opposite sex. He had dated girls, liked girls, and only ever watched porn with girls in it, but something about the way his best friend was breathing, his small gasps and hitched breaths had him all worked up. He was curious how Taehyung was touching himself, what made him feel good? Was it similar to what he did? He shook away the thoughts and tried to remain still but when one small gasp turned into an escaped moan he couldn’t take it anymore and flipped around to face his friend. 

 

Taehyung jumped, “What the hell Jungkook?!” He yelped, pulling his hand from his pants. 

 

“Wait…” the younger said for the second time that night, “I was just wondering…” he paused, “Can I watch?”

 

Taehyung flushed deeper than he ever had before in his life, imaging the younger’s eyes on him as he stroked himself. He bit his lip, unsure of why the other had suddenly developed a sharp curiosity and if it meant anymore more than that. He took a deep breath and nodded. Trailing his hand back down into his sweatpants, this time with his best friend’s eyes on him. 

 

“What are you doing?” He breathed, scooting closer, almost close enough to where Taehyung could feel his hot breath on his cheek. He stuttered, “What do you think I’m doing?” 

 

“No…I mean…how are you doing it?” He continued to question. 

 

“Where did all these questions come from?” Taehyung asked, his erection now painfully hard and throbbing. 

 

Jungkook shrugged, “I dunno, I just wondered if you touch yourself the same way I do, what makes you feel good…” he trailed off and blushed. Honestly the younger didn’t have any idea where this curiosity came from or what it meant, but he was eager to find out. 

 

Taehyung swallowed and before he could convince himself otherwise threw the covers off of his lap and pulled his cock out of his pants. Jungkook’s eyes blew wide, “woah” he whispered. 

 

Taehyung raised his eyebrow, “what?”

 

“You just…you really need to come don’t you?” 

 

Taehyung’s cock twitched as his friend’s words, hoping he hadn’t noticed he went back to lazily stroking his member, the head dribbling precome down his shaft, easing his grip and making the strokes slick. He moaned, less quietly this time since his friend was watching him anyways. 

 

Jungkook stared wide eyed at his best friend’s hand sliding up and down his own cock. He licked his lips, fascinated at the way Taehyung twisted his wrist around his head. It never failed to elicit a soft moan of pleasure from his cherry bitten lips and had something beginning to stir in Jungkook, something foreign and exciting. 

 

“Ah…” Taehyung groaned, “I’m really close…” his breathing had increased, his moans grew louder, luckily Jongkook’s parent’s room was all the way down the hall. “God I haven’t come in so long…It’s gonna feel so good” he moaned.

 

Just as he watched his best friend make one more flick of his wrist something came over Jungkook and he reached out with a single finger, running it up the underside of Taehyung’s cock, feeling the warm, soft, wet, skin. 

 

Tehyung gasped, “Kookie…” he groaned as he spilled over his fist and across his stomach. Long thick ropes of cum dirtying himself and the surrounding sheets. Jungkook swallowed as his stomach began to bubble. 

 

“Wow” he said, watching his friend come down from the high of his orgasm, “That…” he whispered. Taehyung turned his gaze to his best friend, biting his lip nervously, “That was hot as fuck” the younger breathed. 

 

That was not what Taehyung was expecting to hear. Out of embarrassment he got up and headed to the bathroom, cleaning himself up. When he came back Jungkook had laid down an extra blanket on the bed, rolled over, and fallen asleep, leaving Taehyung alone to wonder what in the world just happened. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! I'm so glad that you are all enjoying the strange stream of TaeKook smut that just pours from my brain haha <3 Enjoy :)

_9:28 am Monday Morning, May 19th_

 

Jungkook sighed and rested his head in his arms on the desk in front of him. Sneaking his phone out of his pocket he checked his text messages. He had only heard from Taehyung a couple times since Friday night and it worried him. 

 

He kept thinking back to that moment. The one moment that seemingly had changed everything. Not that it wasn’t already a bit out of the norm for them when he asked to watch his best friend jerk himself off, but he had to go and _touch_ him. He grunted and put his phone away, glancing back up at the clock. Two more minutes until first period was over and he could rush to Taehyung’s locker to find him. 

 

His pocket buzzed just as the bell rang, he swung his backpack over his shoulder and pulled it into his hand:

 

_TaeTae: Kookie, sorry, I was really tired this weekend, come find me…_

 

Jungkook smiled, bumping into another shoulder in the hall on his way to Taehyung’s locker, “Hey, watch it!” The other yelped. Looking down he recognized Jimin, his hair pushed back underneath a snapback, he chuckled, “Whatever Jimin” rolling his eyes he watched as the shorter male skipped up the hall and collided with who he assumed was now his boyfriend, the stoic Min Yoongi. He would have to investigate that one more later, for now his attention was on his best friend. 

 

Taehyung leaned against his locker, toying with his phone in his hand and nibbling at the corner of his lip. It’s not that he had avoided Jungkook this weekend persay…it was more that he was so turned on he had to jerk himself off three more times that weekend with the feeling of Jungkook’s single finger on his mind. He was a bit embarrassed to say the least and didn’t dare let his arousal begin to dig up the feelings he had buried so long ago. 

 

He shifted and glanced up as a familiar tall figure came into his peripheral. “Tae” Jungkook breathed, he was slightly out of breath from rushing to meet Taehyung. The blonde smiled, “Hey Kookie” and slid his phone into his back pocket, pushing off the bank of lockers and taking a step closer to his best friend. Jungkook in turn, took a step closer as well, until they were centimeters apart. Taehyung stared up into those chocolate brown eyes and his heart fluttered. _No._ He thought, stepping back, missing the slight frown on the other’s face. 

 

Jungkook’s stomach fell a bit as Taehyung stepped back, but he wasn’t going to let the smoldering look the older had just given him go. He could sense it. Something _had_ changed. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it but god did he want to touch it, touch him, touch Taehyung. 

 

Taehyung coughed, “so uh…how was the rest of your weekend?” Jungkook shoved his hands into his pockets.

 

“Fine, I guess…you have PE third period today right?” Taehyung cocked his head to the side and nodded, “we have it together…its Monday dude” he laughed. Jungkook smiled, glad that some of the tension was lifting, or at least changing. 

 

He shuffled a bit closer to the other and dropped his voice, “be my running partner today?” Taehyung rolled his eyes, “Aren’t I always?” 

 

They continued to banter and laugh for a couple more minutes until the bell rang, agreeing to meet in front of the locker room before the start of PE. 

 

_1:00 PM Monday Afternoon, May 19th_

 

Jungkook and Taehyung pushed open the door to the locker room and proceeded to change into their PE clothes. They pushed each other and laughed on their way out into the field. After a group warm up their teacher set them loose to run around the track. The two best friend’s quickly fell into line with one another. 

 

“So” Jungkook started, Taehyung looked at him sideways. 

 

“Yeah?” He returned.

 

“I have a question” the younger continued. A lump formed in Taehyung’s throat, this couldn’t be going anywhere good. He nodded. 

 

“When did you know you liked boys? Like for sure?” Jungkook was so nonchalant, Taehyung still couldn’t understand what had happened to his best friend since Friday but he decided to entertain him for the moment. 

 

“You already know this” he laughed, “we used to watch music shows together, you know, the idol groups, the tight pants, the dancing, they were all just so beautiful. I found myself much more interested in the boys.” 

 

Jungkook laughed, remembering how Taehyung would full out fanboy over the members of EXO during their comebacks, he still did. 

 

“Why do you ask?” The older inquired. 

 

“Just curious is all…I find myself…” the younger paused, “more curious these days”

 

Taehyung snorted, “so I’ve noticed” 

 

They slowed to a walk at the instruction of their teacher and looked at each other for a moment. Taehyung saw something flicker in the other’s eyes, his breath hitched. He scratched the back of his head and looked away, heading towards the locker room to shower. 

 

They were the last ones to finish showering. Everyone else had filed out, leaving the two best friends in their towels, standing at their lockers. 

 

Taehyung flushed. He had no reason too, they had seen each other naked hundreds of times. But something had shifted since the events of last Friday night, there was no denying it. Jungkook slid on his jeans and slipped a white t shirt over his head just as Taehyung did the same, his t shirt a pale yellow. Closing his locker Jungkook smiled and looked at his friend. They stared for a second, stuck in time, not ready to head on to their next class. 

 

He took a couple steps closer, backing his best friend up against the bank of lockers. “Tae” he breathed, stepping closer. The older swallowed, suddenly trapped with a gorgeous wet haired, Jungkook towering over him. “Uh…yeah?” He stuttered. 

 

“I was just thinking is all…” 

 

Taehyung laughed, “Oh god, that is never good” 

 

The younger mocked offense and leaned forward, placing his hand above the other on the locker like they were in some cliche drama scene, but it still stole away Taehyung’s heart. He felt it fall at the look in the younger’s eyes, the gentle way his wet hair tickled his forehead. He was doomed. “What were you thinking?” He whispered. 

 

“This” was all the younger said before closing the gap between them, pressing this hard body up against the other and covering his lips with his own. He moaned, pulling the smaller boy closer, wrapping his arm around his waist. 

 

Taehyung gasped. _Woah._ He thought as electricity danced across his skin. He moaned into the other’s lips, his instincts taking over as he wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him closer. 

 

Although less experienced Jungkook was an incredible kisser. He moved his lips gently but with purpose, tracing his tongue along Taehyung’s bottom lip and making him long for more. 

 

Opening his mouth he let the younger taste him, suckling on his tongue and causing him to push forward, pressing him back into the lockers and grinding his body against him. 

 

He could feel Jungkook getting hard in his jeans and he moaned at the thought, his own cock twitching to life and pressing into his best friend’s hip. 

 

They pulled back for a moment to breath, “Kookie” Taehyung whispered.

 

“Spark” was all Jungkook said before pressing into him more vigorously, grinding his erection against his best friend’s. “Ah” he moaned, music to Taehyung’s ears. They continued on like this, pushing and pulling, until they were both a panting mess, dry humping each other against the lockers and completely missing their last class of the day. But neither of them cared as they grew harder, more desperate. 

 

“Taehyung” Jungkook groaned, low in his chest, god Taehyung loved the way his voice was growing deeper, more aroused. “If we don’t stop I’m going to come in my pants” he laughed, breathily. 

 

“Mmmm” Taehyung continued, grinding up into Jungkook, watching his face twist in pleasure, “Then it’s a good thing it’s almost the end of the day” 

 

Jungkook chuckled and dove back in, capturing his mouth and grinding against him faster, “Oh god, Jungkook” Taehyung moaned.

 

“My name sounds so sexy coming from your lips” The younger’s gravely aroused voice was too much for Taehyung as he moaned one last time and came in his boxers, throwing his head back against the lockers, “Good boy” Jungkook whispered and Taehyung froze. _Shit._ He thought, beginning to twitch in his pants again. 

 

“That was hot” he responded, reaching forward and palming the bulge in the auburn haired boy’s jeans, squeezing him until he moaned one last time and came, stuttering his hips into his best friend’s hand. 

 

“Damn” was all he could say, “I haven’t come that hard in…” he paused, “maybe ever” 

 

Taehyung chuckled, “that was nothing baby” 

 

At that they both paused. Taehyung had let the pet name fall without a thought, but really neither of them had any idea where this was going or what it meant. With a slightly awkward air Jungkook leaned back to look his friend in the eye, “Come over this afternoon?” He asked, hoping. 

 

“Depends” Taehyung breathed, “what…what is all of this?”

 

There was a pause while Jungkook bit at his lip and thought, “Honestly? I don’t know, but I’d like to.” He smiled. 

 

Taehyung thought that was good enough for now. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! Here is chapter 3! This one got a lot kinker than I anticipated, sorry not sorry ;) Hope you enjoy <3  
> I absolutely adore comments so please do let me know what you think and if you have anything you want me to write about in the coming chapters :)

_4:31 PM Monday Afternoon, May 19th_

 

Jungkook tapped his pencil against his biology textbook, re-reading the same sentence for the millionth time. They had rushed out of school at the first chime of the bell, skipping down the sidewalk, laughing in the warm spring air. Jungkook’s mind swam with a confusing mix of arousal and an emotion he wasn’t quite sure how to place yet, it intrigued him, he wanted to dig deeper, explore it. Yet, here they were, forced to study for at least two hours, per the rules Taehyung had set when they entered Jungkook’s room. Ironically they were reading about reproductive systems in preparation for a test on Friday, but it’s not like Jungkook could keep his thoughts clear while looking down at a page sized model of a dick. 

 

He coughed, shifting in his desk chair, swiveling around to watch Taehyung on the floor. He was laying on his stomach, his legs kicking back and forth, his pencil between his teeth. Jungkook cocked his head to the side and smiled, the blonde looked ridiculously cute while studying the inner workings of a vagina, something Jungkook knew he had never seen before in his life. 

 

“Want some help?” He asked, leaning forward in his chair. Taehyung glanced up at him through his bangs, big doe eyes and smiles. 

 

“Sure” he responded, jumping up and coming over to the desk. Jungkook froze when the elder plopped himself down in his lap and proceeded to turn look down at his open textbook, “Now this I know more about” 

 

He rolled his eyes, “Hence, why I offered.” 

 

They paused for a moment, Taehyung shifted on Jungkook’s lap, the younger boy swallowed, reaching out to lean his head on the other’s shoulder, looking over at the textbook on his desk.

 

“Seems like you still need to work on this though” Taehyung points to the comically large penis on the page, “you’ve barely filled in any of the parts” 

 

Jungkook shifts awkwardly, scratching at the back of his head, “I was…distracted” 

 

Taehyung turns around and raises his eyebrow, looking at him quizzically. “Well…” he began, “Maybe we could find a more fun way to study?” He suggests. Jungkook stares at him, “a more fun way of studying penises” he deadpans. 

 

To be honest, Taehyung’s nerves had been on fire since this afternoon. He wasn’t sure what Jungkook was getting at, inviting him over today. It wasn’t unusual, they hung out all the time, but there had changed in the air between them since they had dry humped to orgasm in the boys locker room. He could barely hold back the rush of emotions he had buried down long ago, the crushes, the longing, the watching his best friend date girls and knowing it would never be him. He was afraid. What if this was just a phase? What if Jungkook was just curious and he decided later down the road that he really isn’t into boys at all? The fear gnawed at Taehyung’s heart. 

 

He watched the younger boy beneath him, felt him shift over and over again, he was clearly on edge. His eyes darkened as he mocked Taehyung’s study suggestion. He could think of a million funny retorts, something he may have said had they still been the same version of themselves as last week, before the Friday night sleepover, before he felt Jungkook’s finger on his cock, felt him grind him into cold metal and push him over the edge. 

 

Taehyung worried his bottom lip between his teeth, but maintained eye contact with the younger. Jungkook felt his stomach tighten He desperately wanted to close the small gap between them, capture the other’s lips, and taste him. 

 

“I mean…” the younger began, Taehyung was continuously surprised by his forwardness these last few days. Jungkook scratched his head again, wondering what to say, he considered for a moment before saying _fuck it_ under his breath, “we happen to have the real thing right here, two of them in fact…” he trailed off. 

 

Taehyung sat dumbfounded. Jungkook surged forward, stopping just before their lips met, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s waist. “Can I…” he whispered

 

“You didn’t ask last time” Taehyung breathed back, but nodded. 

 

Jungkook groaned and brushed their lips together, poking his tongue out to lightly poke at the other’s bottom lip. Taehyung’s stomach burst into butterflies. At the soft brush of Jungkook’s lips he felt his walls crumble. 

 

Jungkook leaned back against his chair, pulling Taehyung against him. He sucked on Taehyung’s bottom lip, eliciting a moan from him, he pushed closer. Moving down from his lips to his neck he kissed along his pale skin down to his collar bone, trailing his tongue along the crease there and back up behind his ear. “Taehyung” he moaned, the older boy shivered, “Kookie” 

 

“Can I mark you?” The younger asked and Taehyung felt his stomach flip, he moaned, “Fuck yes” 

 

Jungkook groaned and pressed a hot kiss to the other’s neck, “I like it when you swear” he chuckled, grinding up slightly into the boy above him. Taehyung gasped, feeling Jungkook’s hard length underneath him. He moved to straddle the boy, brushing his own erection against his best friend’s. “Shit” he moaned, returning Jungkook’s gentle grind. 

 

“Keep talking” Jungkook whispered against his neck, beginning to suck a deep red mark under his left ear. 

 

“Fuck kookie, suck harder” Jungkook had found his weak spot and he was abusing it, licking it, kissing it, sucking it hard until it blossomed beneath his lips and turned a pretty pink that would undoubtably bruise in the morning. Taehyung smiled to himself, knowing that there would be a piece of evidence on his own body he could look at the next morning and know this wasn’t all another wet dream. 

 

Jungkook pulled off of his neck, pulling him back into a kiss and thrusting upwards. They could probably stay like this, dry humping again in Jungkook’s desk chair until they both came in their pants, but Taehyung wanted something else, something he had only dreamed about for a very long time. 

 

He licked his lips, pulling back from their heated kiss “Kookie” he said, leaning forward to kiss down the younger’s own neck, feeling his pulse point quicken, biting down lightly, “Ah” he moaned, “Yes baby?” 

 

This time Taehyung didn’t freeze. He heard the pet name roll of his best friend’s tongue and go straight to his cock, he moaned, “I want to suck our cock Jungkook” the younger swallowed against the blonde’s lips, “I want to slide it between my lips and dig my tongue into your slit and suck you until you come down my throat.”

 

_Holy Shit._ He had no idea where that had come from, somewhere from the depths of his lust fogged mind. But it seemed to work, Jungkook nodding slowly, sliding Taehyung off his lap and onto the floor in front of his desk chair. “I…” he started, “I’ve never gotten a blow job before” he palmed at the bulge in his jeans. Taehyung giggled, “I know, never been past two and half base” Jungkook scoffed, “Well…are you going to change that pretty boy?” 

 

His eyes flickered with a fire that had only just caught, Taehyung wanted to stoke it. 

  
“I’m gonna make it so good for you Kookie” he reached forward undoing the younger boy’s pants, sliding his jeans over his hips and off, onto the floor. Jungkook licked his lips as Taehyung leaned forward, running his cheek up the inside of his thigh, nibbling at the soft skin. 

 

He watched with wide eyes as the elder mouthed over him through the fabric, sucking at his shaft, he gasped. Taehyung slid down his boxers, pulling out his cock and licking a stripe up from his balls to his tip, taking him into his mouth and beginning to suck. 

 

Taehyung moaned low in his throat, Jungkook tasted _so good._ He loved this, even more than he could have imagined. He enjoyed giving head, but the fact that it was _Jungkook’s_ hot, hard, cock against his tongue had his own cock coming to life, hardening fully.

 

“Mmmmm…Kookie” he moaned, pulling back for a minute, pumping the boy with his hand and licking another stripe up the side of his shaft, “you taste so fucking good”

 

“Fuck” the younger groaned, “I love it when you talk dirty Tae, so hot” he breathed, lacing his fingers in the blonde locks between his legs. 

 

“Do you?” Taehyung teased, taking his cock into his mouth again, deeper this time, until the tip hit the back of his throat. He held him there, sucking and bobbing his head quickly, using as much tongue as he could manage, Jungkook was surprisingly large, and the thought only had him imaging the cock in his mouth deep inside him. He groaned, sending vibrations up Jungkook’s shaft, he gasped. 

 

“Oh my god baby, do that again” he moaned, pressing his hips forward, fucking into Taehyung’s mouth slightly. 

 

Taehyung had an inkling. He knew Jungkook pretty well but kinks weren’t something they had talked much about. He was pretty sure the younger would be all over what he was about to do, but he still prepared himself for the opposite. 

 

Pulling back and licking softly at the head of Jungkook’s cock he glanced upwards, meeting chocolate brown glazed over eyes, “I want you to come inside my mouth, Daddy” 

 

Jungkook’s entire body seized, eyes rolling back into his head as Taehyung shoved his cock back down his throat just in time for him to spill everything he had into the blonde boy’s mouth. “Holy fuck Baby” he moaned, low and loud. Taehyung smiled to himself and began to palm harder at his trapped erection, Jungkook’s reaction had pushed his hardness to the point of painful. 

 

Jungkook caught his breath and stared up at the ceiling. He had never expected that to happen, but oh my god had it felt good. “Taehyung” he looked back at the boy on his knees, palming at himself. He reached out, grabbing his hand away from his bulge. “That was _incredible_ ” 

 

“Mmmmm” the blonde moaned. He pulled the older back into his lap, “You were so good to Daddy, Taetae” Taehyung felt his brain go fuzzy, he had experimented with sub space some but not enough to really know what it meant or what it felt like. The dominate air rolling off of Jungkook had his head spinning. This was going to be something new for both of them. 

 

Jungkook reached out and ran his hand along Taehyung’s jeans, the blonde’s breath hitched and he moaned, pushing back into the pressure, “Do you want to come baby?” Jungkook breathed, running his lips along Taehyung’s neck, over his Adams apple and hovering above his lips, “Want Daddy to make you cum?”

 

_Shit_ Taehyung was glad he had been right, not only was it fucking hot to watch his younger best friend lose himself in the power dynamic but it was pulling things out of him he didn’t even know existed. He nodded, “Yes Daddy, please” 

 

Jungkook licked his lips, “Daddy wants to suck your cock too” he paused, “but he hasn’t ever done it before…is that okay?” The older nodded frantically, “Yes Daddy, yes” 

 

Picking Taehyung up and placing him on the bed Jungkook climbed over him, peppering his face with kisses and sliding down his body to push up his T-shirt. He ran his lips over the other’s chest, licking tentatively at his nipples before continuing on and pulling down his jeans. 

 

Taehyung was beautiful. That as all Jungkook could think as he revealed every single patch of skin and leaned forward to taste him, swirling his tongue around the head of his aching cock and listening to the breathy moans he got in return.

 

Taehyung was lost within himself, reveling in the pleasure the younger was providing, his tongue was white hot on his cock, drawing moans from his lips and driving him crazy. This was way better than any wet dream could ever be. 

 

Sucking messily a the blonde Jungkook moaned, he was surprised at how much he enjoyed this, taking care of him, taking care of each other. He pushed that thought back, not wanting to explore it any further at the moment. 

 

Wrapping his hand around the base of Taehyung’s cock he pumped along while he sucked, moaning at the musky sweet flavor of his skin, “You’re so good baby, so good for Daddy, are you going to come in my mouth sweet boy?” Taehyung moaned, loud enough that Jungkook was glad for once that his parents work in the evenings. 

 

Taehyung noted his undeniable love for being praised and decided to examine it later, for now he was going to swim in Jungkook’s words and his rapidly approaching orgasm. “Yes” he choked. 

 

“Yes what?” Jungkook smirked, pulling back and taking one of Taehyung’s balls into his mouth, sucking harshly.

 

“Yes Daddy” Taehyung screamed 

 

“Come for Daddy” Jungkook whispered as he sucked Taehyung’s head back into his mouth, moaning as Taehyung screamed his name and spilled onto his tongue.

 

Enjoying the taste of his best friend Jungkook swallowed everything and continued to lick at his softening member. “Ah” Taehyung moaned, “Kookie…” he paused, “Daddy” 

 

Popping off of him Jungkook clamored back up the bed, pulling Taehyung into his arms. He looked down at the sleepy boy and squeezed him, kissing the top of his head, “That was…” he paused, “I don’t even have words for how amazing that was Taehyung…and we didn’t even…”

 

“Have sex?” Taehyung blushed, pushing further into Jungkook’s study chest, the younger ran his fingers up and down his arm. “Is that what you want? Sex?” He asked, pulling at Jungkook’s T shirt. 

 

“Mmmm” the younger responded, “Yeah…I mean…Yes, definitely….if you want” he was shaking, nervous for that same reason he couldn’t quite understand. 

 

“Hell yes, shit Kookie…I…” he paused worrying his lip between his teeth. “What is it?”

 

“Well…” he began, “to be honest I have been dreaming about this moment for a long time and I guess…” he paused again, “I don’t want this to just be a phase, you know? I guess what I’m trying to say is…” he trailed off, Jungkook was starting to put the pieces together. 

 

“It’s not just sex Tae” he smiled, pulling him closer, “I’m not quite sure what it is yet…but its more than that, I promise.” 

 

 


End file.
